Autumn
by Ferdykins
Summary: Upon fallen leaves, beneath the harvest moon Clark and Chloe find a moment just for eachother. Yet, with the bitter chill of winter looming before them, how long can a stolen season last? WarningAdult content. Mature Readers only please.
1. Chapter 1

A sturdy breeze blows through the window, slapping the rugged wood shudders against the house. Only a sliver of the summer heat clings to the wind, carrying the lingering hours of indian summer through to this autumn night. The earth is warmed with muted hues of fallen leaves, whose delicacy is quickly crushed by the two pairs of boots that pause in the midst of them.

The cinnamon sting teases her as her tongue revisits the sips of cider they shared earlier, but this time she gently samples it from his lips. Even though Mrs. Kent's apple cider holds the blue ribbon for the best in the county, the first sips warmed by the kettle are a pale comparison to the euphoria of the tiny remnants she's savoring now. Did she just take a shot of whisky? She literally feels the heat in her toes quickly rising to envelop her entire body.

Hanging on to his broad shoulders, she sighs into him, gaining renewed strength by the breath he gives back to her. The worn rugged snugness of his flannel shirt line dried in the gentle breeze is a soothing comfort, cradling her in this unfamiliar but exciting territory. She caresses the softness, gaining rapid heartbeats from the feel of hard muscles beneath the surface.

His hands explore her petite frame, every inch he finds causing both she and him to gently moan in unison. So many times before she had seen his hands hold others, even cling to a football with more affection than he had shown her, but now here she is, being held within the arms she had so long dreamt about and it feels like pure perfection.

A tiny owl perched atop a weathered branch pierces the night with his trademark "Hoo". As though she's Cinderella startled out of her fantasy by the stroke of midnight, she pulls away from him, holding the distance between them with the length of her arms.

I_How did we get here/I_ she asks herself, suddenly feeling the stab of the late night chill. Unlocking her eyes from his enraptured gaze, she searches her surroundings, hoping to unlock the mystery.

The day began innocently enough, she and Clark decided to tag along with his parents and help out at the Church Bazaar. Although selling canned preserves and Granny Smith apples wasn't what she'd write down in Cosmo as her fantasy first date; there was just something about the humble simplicity of this country day that made her feel more at ease with Clark than she ever had before.

After helping fend off the penny pinching town folk for hours, his parents were thankful enough for their help that they insisted they enjoy the rest of the day, adding "Have a good time, we won't wait up." Of course, at that time it never occurred to Chloe that they would hold them to their word.

They strolled around the Fall Festival, talking, laughing, just being themselves. The cake walk was especially hilarious; seeing Clark go round and round in circles to the tune of 'twinkle twinkle little star', out-walking the sheriff for his mom's homemade pie made Chloe roll with laughter.

The daylight faded too quickly, but she savored every moment, relishing her time with a side of Clark she had never seen before. For the first time she saw him free of the weight of the world, and without realizing, she too had laid down the shackles of her burdens, and revealed to him the most beautiful side of herself.

She remembers the hay ride, the itchy, bumpy ride in the back of the trailer pulled by the loudest tractor in Smallville. Who would've imagined such a ridiculous start to an evening could have lead to this? Earlier, the reality of being trapped in a nest of hay made her sneeze and complain uncontrollably, but now she could only hope that they might somehow end up back in the hay.

Despite the electricity thrilling her body, the reality of his eyes assuring her that this is for real, she can't help but question what tomorrow will hold for her if she is to steal these moments tonight.

Before she can find the answer, he quiets her mind with another dizzying kiss, sending her once again down a spiral of seduction, a change so foreign, but yet so familiar within him. No, she had never seen his eyes gaze upon her like this, neither had she ever tasted the sweetness of his beautiful lips. She had, however, been held within his arms, comforted in moments when it seemed there was no one else on earth. She could live forever in his embrace, knowing that whatever may come their way he could protect her, and the pleasure such security offers is one of the greatest aphrodisiacs.

She can feel herself taking steps backwards, led by his lead, backing her against the birch tree. Her fingers get lost in his thick licorice colored locks, her own loving caresses soothing her fears as they please him.

Her upstretched arms expose a few inches of vulnerable skin beneath her blouse, making it convenient for his fingers to caress the small of her back. He teases the soft suppleness, tenderly exploring the beautiful terrain with his fingers, playfully teasing her with his hands.

Working from instinct, her head flings back, her mouth exhaling with unparalleled delight. The break from her lips gives him the opportunity to pleasure her in yet another way. His passionate lips explore her neck, flooding her flesh with seemingly a thousand kisses in a mere instant. He gains more desire with every moment, fueled by the salty sweetness of her snow white skin.

The thick smoky scent of a distant bonfire looms in the air, adding to the rugged heat being created between their bodies. She can't help but wonder how much more heat she can stand, before she too, is consumed by flames.

The desire within her to be taken by him is only outweighed by the astonishment that it was indeed he that initiated this.

I "Oh my God,"/I she breathes, feeling his hands upon the thin layer of chantilly lace snugly cradling her breasts. The tiny hook nestled beneath the satin rosebud is quickly unlatched by Clark's impatient gesture, freeing her abundant bust to be found by his massive hands.

The world begins to spin, swirling her into a vortex of such immense pleasure she wonders how she can continue to stand on her own. Every ounce of her, every fiber of her being, cries out for more, and fears the moment when his kisses will stop. As her mind races along the seemingly inevitable path laid out before them, her body trembles uncontrollably, fearing and dreaming of the moment when finally Clark will be part of her; know every part of her in a way even more complete than she contemplated.

"This is real," she tells herself, unable to truly believe that the one whose hands are caressing her is Clark, and the glimmer in his eye is there because he's looking at her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers piercing her soul with his exquisite expression, his words hovering in the air like notes of music caught in a gentle breeze.

"Clark, I..," she begins, unsure what words she might choose that could come anywhere near meaning to him what his words mean to her.

Knowing that he has rendered her speechless is enough to make him smile. He glides his finger along her cheek, savoring these moments, this place in time that they have found together.

"I--?" he questions teasing, with a mischievous sparkle in his blue-green eyes. Taking the lead, and seizing the opportunity to finish her sentence, he removes his smile so that she will fully understand the sincerity of his declaration. Looking deep into her eyes, he says, "I love you, too Chloe."

Finding their way from the first tree to the next, kissing and caressing, the two young lovers explore each other in the deep darkness of the night, fueled by a force even greater than the powers flowing within Clark.

Everything around them falling away, they drift into another plane where the pleasure of their passion outweighs the whispers of their conscience.

For so long they had prayed they would find comfort in their world full of chaos, never truly believing they could find such bliss in each other. However this miracle has come to be, and they are grateful. Whether it was the aligning of the stars, or the granting of a wish by two so incredibly deserving, this moment is a treasure, and they indulge with unbridled delight.

Sweeping her up in a gesture equally as grand as one on the big screen, Clark takes Chloe up into his arms, his lips never leaving the exquisiteness of her skin. He could lead her so many places; places to become immortal in their memories. The loft had been a place he often thought would be the scene for his first time, but knowing he had always envisioned another in this scenario, he wants to begin anew; wants to create a special place for just the two of them.

Driven by the natural ruggedness of their surroundings, Clark picks a perfect spot beneath the trees where they can discover each other in the shadow of the moonlight. The soft earth beneath Chloe cradles her, and Clark's beautifully warm skin covers her like a blanket.

Slowly he unwraps her, beaming with discovery that the most perfect, and

precious gift he had been given in his life is something he didn't even think to ask for. How could it be that someone, some higher power, could know exactly what your heart desires before you even had a chance to realize it? Of course, now as he holds this beautiful, fragile creature in his arms, he curses himself for ever dreaming of another.

With one hand Clark places her balled up blouse to the side, unable to cease from delivering tender kisses her along her collar bone and down to her breasts. Chloe's fingers had freed the buttons to his flannel shirt, exposing a cotton shirt stretched over his muscular chest. She reaches beneath it, longing to trace the contours of his muscles. Sensing her desire to press her breasts against his bare skin, he reaches around to his back, stripping himself of his shirt in a simple motion.

Chloe's mouth explores his skin, her lips teasing his beautiful aroused nipples, her hands soothing, and caressing his sun kissed flesh.

In a flurry of fingers, he slides off her panties, as she undoes his jeans. They both add to the piles of fallen leaves their discarded clothes.

He slides his knee between her legs, parting her trembling thighs with a gesturing proving how real, and far this encounter has come. She holds her legs upright, too tense to allow them to fall open completely. He pushes his body closer to her, softly gliding his hand up her thigh, hoping to soothe her fears with his reassuring touch.

As he teases her tongue with his own, she feels him gently slide one of his fingers into her, the warmth alluring him to venture further. Another finger slides into her, taunting and teasing her as they glide in and out. Chloe moans, the size of his fingers equaling that of the one who had gotten there first.

Yes, it's true that she no longer holds her chastity, for another had crept into her psyche in a moment of weakness, promising to smudge out the memory of he who had unknowingly broken her heart. Yet with his quick entrance and departure, he failed to reach the part of her that only one can. This boy whose hands sloppily swept across her skin may hold the title of first, but he would never be remembered as best. He would never be in the same arena of the one with her now. This bond, this history, finally coming full circle into this exquisite union of flesh is what she had so long hoped for, and here she is lost in the moments of a fantasy come true.

Clark feels the passion building within him, surging through his body, causing him to pulse and quake with intense desire. He must have her, and she must have him. Both of their bodies insisting to be united.

Clark slips his fingers out, placing his hand on the rigidness of himself, longing to feel Chloe's tightness around him. Ready, but frightened, Chloe's mind gently drifts to one of her earliest misconceptions about sex. Everything she ever saw in movies made out like the man just found his way into the woman, and so had she believed until learning by experience that was not so. Luckily, when Clark places himself into her, she will be prepared for the assistance of his hand.

In a moment that seems to last for eternity, Clark's eyes lock with Chloe's, savoring these last seconds of his purity. Tomorrow will be another day for them, and they will have to take what comes when the sun comes up. But for now, they have each other, and that is enough. That is worth the risk of sacrificing their emotions.

As Clark enters her, she sheds a tear; the pain of his presence making her realize that from this moment on, her life will never be the same. His passion is not only penetrating her most delicate flesh, he, with his loving, gentle entry is penetrating her soul.

Without realizing, she had drawn blood from her own lip, biting down as the hardness of his masculinity plunged deep into the most delicate part of herself; tearing her with a euphoric mix of pleasure and pain.

Her ragged breaths alarm him, the tight grip of her hands on his bare flesh signaling how vulnerable she is to his powerful thrusts.

"Are you okay?" he asks breathlessly, beads of sweat dripping to meet the moisture pooled in the corners of her eyes.

Looking deep into his eyes, she kisses him softly, answering, "I'm perfect Clark. I'm with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe curls her legs around Clark's back, opening herself fully to him; allowing him to have her completely. With every inch he travels, she feels herself fall deeper for him, overtaken with emotions far beyond any she has ever experienced. Not only are their bodies intertwined, her soul has become enraptured with his, and she cannot help but feel she will never again be complete without a part of him with her.

With her curious fingers, she explores his skin, feeling his muscles tense as they flex with the rhythm of his body. Beads of sweat cover their skin, reflecting the light of the enchanting moon who seems to be successful this night in creating mischief.

She hears a gasp, one so foreign, and full of delight that it's hard to believe it's from her own mouth. Yet, over and over again his touch thrills her to such extremes she cannot contain herself, the swirling blackness of pleasure blinding her, sending shivers down

her spine to the tips of her toes. If she hadn't inherited the bad habit of biting her nails she might have some to plunge into his flesh to punctuate her pleasure like she's seen in so many movies with moments like this, but even without the ecstasy induced clawgasm, there can be no

mistaking that Clark has the ability to please her.

The climax of excitement leaves them both breathless, yearning to cling to each other; melting into one another as the cool air fills their lungs with a renewed realization of what happiness is. Tenderly, Clark sweeps her damp bangs from her forehead, kissing her softly for the beautiful gift she has just given him.

x X x X x

A small flame flickers in the darkness, playfully dancing upon the hint of chill sweeping across the earth. Chloe stands against the wind, swaddling herself tight in her jacket, fearing the bitterness of winter looming about will steal more than just the colored leaves of autumn. Chloe gazes at her reflection in the small pond, still questioning if all of this is real. Just as quickly as she confirms her reality a slight breeze summons ripples over the water, erasing her image from this place it seems she does not belong.

Clark lays beneath the trees, shadowed by the hammock of branches, lost in the abyss of his subconscious. Chloe, unable to rest, had watched Clark sleep, mesmerized by the beautiful way the moonlight beams off his skin. For what seemed like hours she could still feel him within her. With every gentle breath, he comforted her, soothing her by just being at peace by her side. Softly her fingers caressed his lips, being rewarded over and

over again by his tranquil, sleeping smile. But the most precious were those moments when she laid with her head on his chest, hypnotized by the beats of his kind heart, secretly fearing how soon she would feel her own break.

How hard it was to stand, and take those few steps away from him. Now although just a stone's throw away, she knows how far she's yet to go, and her heart aches to think of how quickly the sun will rise.

Yes, it's killing her to turn her back to him, walk away from the blissfulness of these waning moments before dawn, yet, how much more would it hurt if she was the one to awaken all alone?

Until now, the snap of cold failed to knock down the walls the two young lovers had built around them, hoping to stop time. The warmth of their kisses, the heat of their desire enrapturing them into a world where it seemed nothing could steal them away from each other. Clark and Chloe seized their moment of passion; they had stolen a season. But even before the harsh light of morning has a chance to illuminate the reality of their situation, Chloe begins assuming the worst, her heart already grieving for that which she has yet to lose.

How different the world appears now that she has felt the euphoria of a dream come true, but how hard it is to wake from it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe stands frozen, trying to ignore her quivering chin. The thoughts running through her mind chill her, making her curse herself for not being able to let go and surrender to the fantasy come true. How desperately she wishes she could be one of those silly girls who just live in the moment, never caring about the consequences of their choices, or worry about what sorrows tomorrow might bring.

How unfortunate she had been born with a good head on her shoulders, too good she often thought, seeming to consign her to a life of unhappiness shackled upon her by her own mind. Poised at what could be the greatest experience of her life, she can only feel regret. Regret not for the moment itself, but for allowing her self to enjoy it. Regret for feeling she had to leave his side to spar in this mental debate.

Closing her eyes she can still feel his lips on her own, his warm breath stealing hers, making her feel as though he is the very reason she lives. Resting her head against her own hand, agonizing over the decision that will change everything, her fingers softy touch the side of her face, taking her instantly to the feeling of hearing his gentle pleasured moans breathed passionately in her ear.

Cradling herself, she crushes her arms into her bosom, trying to squeeze away the memory of his beautiful mouth on her breasts, the very thought of it arousing her. He is all around her, every inch of her flesh holding onto a memory of their union, the sweet smell of his sweat seeming to linger in the air.

Just as the only rigid part of his body tore her delicate flesh, she could feel the memory of it tearing her heart, not allowing her to do what she feels she must.

She swallows hard against the lump in her throat, feeling she is losing the battle between her head and her heart.

Willed to leave, but unable to go, she turns towards him, a tiny tear trickling down her flushed cheek. "Help me," she breathes, hoping against hope his eyes will open, assuring her that together they could beat the odds; together they could find their way.

Taking a step closer, she watches a gentle breath escape his parted lips, the warm puff slicing the cold night air as her beloved peacefully sleeps. With her own breath bated, Chloe weighs her decision.

If the indulgence of Clark's lips was to be poison to her, his kiss bewitching her so that she cannot listen to her own reason and logic, then she would indulge again, allowing herself to fully succumb to the power of their passion. She would forget all the fears in her heart, ready to risk it all for one last taste.


	4. Chapter 4

Tiptoeing across the lush pasture, Chloe carefully avoids the dried leaves, knowing if they were to crack beneath the weight of her feet the silence would be shattered. She wants to savor the quiet stillness, the simplicity of her surroundings allowing her to be lead by the beats of her heart. Focusing on her desire she forgets about the hard ground beneath her, fixing her eyes on the only thing before her that matters; the sleeping man she longs to touch.

Working her feet back out of her boots, she brings her feet up to meet her hand behind her, slowly peeling off her socks one at a time, her bare feet sinking back into the ground. She imagines the cold Earth beneath her is clouds, the romantic in her coming to the surface, making her believe she is standing at the gate to Heaven.

The cool wind picks up, catching one of the few leaves left on the crooked branch that stretches across the early morning sky. A delicate leaf detaches, spiraling slowly in the breeze, landing softy by her bare feet. The beautiful delicacy of God's creation reminds her of the fragility of life, urging her to seize her moment before her time in the sun fades away into winter.

Unwrapping herself from her thick jacket, she exposes her skin to the billowing breeze, leaving only a layer of cotton between her breasts and the air. In her haste to leave, she had left behind her bra, evident by her aroused nipples pressing firmly against her shirt.

Bringing her hands to her jeans, she unclasps the bronze snap with a quick flip, then allows her finger to guide the pull to her zipper downward, splitting the metal teeth to once again reveal the lace front of her panties. Gently she works the denim off her thighs, allowing her jeans to fall to a heap on the dry grass, her hands caressing her now bare skin.

Wearing only a thin layer of satin, and an undersized baby-tee, her body is now as vulnerable to the elements as her fragile heart is to this love. She is ready to present herself to him body, mind and soul.

Going to her knees, she closes the space between them, foreseeing her next steps before she takes them. She watches his chest rise and fall, the rhythmic motion arousing her, causing her mind to float to the motions his body made on top of hers not so long ago. How much she wants to freeze time, longing to savor this moment of possibility when his beautiful body lays before her, inviting her to explore the canvas of his skin, knowing she find pleasure in the discovery.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe seizes her moment, parting her thighs, she lifts one of her bent legs to straddle the man before her, her eyes no longer allowing her to see him as the friend that happened to be a boy.

Hovering over his torso, she pushes away the fear of how he might react to her bold move. Holding her body just above his, she leans down, planting her hands firmly in the soil beside his head, her eyes carefully watching him for any signs that he's awakening.

His eyelids gently flutter, lost in a dream she can only imagine she's part of. She holds her breath, praying the beating in her chest will not awaken him prematurely.

Just a breath away from his beautiful lips, she takes her next step, allowing herself to taste once again the ambrosia of ecstasy, come what may.

Their lips touch, her tender kiss arousing him to leave his tranquil dream, and step into the one unfolding before him. Softly she sucks his lower lip, urging him to open his eyes and mouth, a prayer that is answered with his warm mouth matching the moves of her own.

She closes her eyes, moaning softly as his tongue slips into her mouth, enrapturing her in a kiss more passionate than the two have ever shared.

Dizzy with the euphoria of the taste of him, she feels her arms begin to give, already feeling herself slipping into the seduction to which he has taken the lead.

Instinctively his hands go to her, gently cradling her, ready to catch her if she is to fall.

She surrenders, allowing her body to fall the few inches to his, instantly feeling the heat of his growing erection pressing against the thin layer of satin and lace separating them.

"I need you," she breathes, saying it and realizing it in the same instant.


	5. Chapter 5

Stirring into his reality, he blinks away his slumber, summoned into surrender by her heartfelt plea. Chloe's words still lingering in the air, he fully awakens, ready to match the passion surging through her body, ready to show her he needs her, too.

Slowly she writhes against the heat of his body, feeling her body moistening at the thought of having him inside of her. Her supple breasts melt into his hard chest, the cotton of her t-shirt barely absorbing the sweat beginning to bead between their bodies.

Holding her close, he presses himself against her, moaning as his gentle grinds intensify the pleasure building within him. His arms cradle the small of her back as she finds the strength in her arms to push against the ground, raising herself to look directly in his eyes.

Wanting to say 'I love you,' a thousand times over, she resists, hoping he can interpret the look on her face.

Finding the confidence in herself she sees reflected in his eyes, she leans up, slowly pulling off her shirt, exposing her abundant bust to the elements, and to him.

Looking into her wide eyes, he smiles, assuring her that the gift of her body she is providing he will treasure, proving it instantly by placing his warm hands on her precious flesh, delighting at the touch.

Tenderly he caresses the curves of her breasts, tickling her blush pink nipples as he circles them softly, his skills seeming to have multiplied over night. Trailing down her chest to the dimple of her navel his fingers glide, hovering around her waist line, hesitating to venture much further.

Sensing his restraint, she softly rocks her hips, urging him to let his fingers find the part of her yearning to be touched. Aroused by the freedom she has found in her body, he grips her thighs, lifting his pelvis to meet with the moves of her own, simulating the act that is becoming imminent.

"Touch me," she breathes, cupping her own breasts in her hands, desire igniting a fire in her eyes.

Her wish is his command, and he is ready to deliver. He trails his hand back up to her chest locking his fingers over hers, thinking it is there she longs for his touch.

Sliding one of her hands over his, she leads him, gliding him down her flesh to the lace appliqué on the front of her moist panties.

Longing to please her, he softly rubs her over the delicate layer of lace, his fingers immediately thrilling her.

"Yes," she hisses, praying her encouragement will give him the confidence to continue.

Pressing his fingers harder against her panties, he hears her moan, watches her head fall back from the ecstasy of his touch.

Driven by her reaction, he leans up, putting himself in a better position to satisfy her. Propping himself up on bent knees, he concentrates on his task, easing one finger under the thin elastic band of her underwear, tracing the coils of her finely trimmed curls.

She inhales, eager with anticipation, pushing herself up with her knees, providing him room to slip further.

Another finger slides under the lace, joining the first, both reaching her swollen lips that welcome him warmly, the sensation forcing the air to escape her lungs.

Bringing his mouth to her chest, he kisses her breasts, teasing her aroused nipples with his tongue.

Arching her back, she pushes her bust into him, clinging to him with her hands nestled in his jet black locks. With steady, gentle thrusts of her hips she urges his fingers to explore her further, feeling she may go mad if he doesn't.

His fingers glide over her slick entrance, her wetness making him want to taste her.

Driven by his desire to have her, he lays her back against the ground, spreading her legs with the weight of his body. As he roughly cups her breasts, he gazes at her over her cleavage, checking her eyes for a reaction. Her face is flushed with surprise, a little taken aback by his boldness, but the purr in her breath convinces him it is safe to continue.

Sliding his hand back down to her hips, he brings his fingers under the thin satin strap that cradles her thigh, snapping it with a quick flick of his thumb.

"Oh my God," she breathes, feeling his finger hard against her clit, his touch making her grip the ground beneath her for support.

Clark continues teasing her throbbing center, moving his head downwards, delivering kisses on her stomach, gliding his tongue against her sweet skin.

Suddenly struck with fear, feeling vulnerable by his path southward, she brings her knees together, now the one hesitant to venture further.

Sliding his hand out of the vice her thighs have created, he brings his eyes to meet hers, hoping to purge any thoughts of doubt in her mind, fearful her reserve is over his desire for another.

"It's you, Chloe. It's always been you," he whispers, looking

deep in her eyes, repeating the words she once said about him.

Her heart stops, recognizing the sentiment immediately. Feeling a river of tears well up in her eyes, she bites her quivering lip, disbelieving the truth of his words.

Gently he brushes his lips against hers, giving her back the gentle Clark she has known so long.

"Let me love you," he soothes, brushing away the lone tear that has slipped free, not allowing it to feel the luxury of her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

In his blue-green eyes Chloe sees enough light to lead her through the darkness. The word 'love' still wet from his lips, rings in her ears, feeling like adrenaline shot straight into her heart.

The idea that this beautiful creature, warming her with the heat of his body, would love someone like her shakes Chloe to her very foundation. So desperately she desires to give more than her body to him, wanting her soul to surrender to the love he is professing; the love they can make together.

Forever, it seems, she has kept this wall around her heart, constantly

yearning to have one break down the barrier, all the while holding onto the fear that it would never come to be. Better to have hurt than be hurt, she thought, never realizing her actions in turn have kept her from feeling the things in life her heart was meant to beat for.

Feeling forever safe in the warmth of his embrace, Chloe lets go, believing finally in the possibility of happily ever after with the man who could give her always.

"Love me," she breathes, exhaling her fears, as with new breath, she trusts him to show her the way, ready to take the steps without looking back.

Upon her lips he lays his promise, softly assuring her he can be trusted with her heart, swearing always to treasure it.

Clasping her hands in his, they lace fingers, clinging to one another, willing their bodies to do that which their minds envision.

Raising her arms above her head, he pins her to the ground with the weight of his body, his hands tightly gripping hers as she clings to his.

His lips indulge in the delicate perfumed skin of her neck, teasing her with his nose and baited breath.

Moving her arms to her side to better position himself, he slowly glides down her body, allowing himself to lightly press tiny kisses against her warm flesh, treasuring every inch his lips glide against.

When he reaches her navel, she holds her breath, anxious to feel his mouth on her tummy. Puckering his beautiful lips, he gently blows onto her skin, exciting her with the rush of cool air on her flesh. She arches her lower back, very much into the moment. His eyes sparkle, happy to see Chloe able to let go of her inhibitions. He rewards her with his tongue, gently teasing and tickling her along the cute little trail of peach fuzz that leads him southward.

Finally cradled between her milky white thighs, he pauses once more to check her eyes, making sure he is not moving too quickly. Her long, thick lashes rest upon the top of her cheeks, her shadowed lids blocking out the world around her, allowing her to only experience the beauty of these tender moments.

Feeling it's safe to continue, he parts his mouth, softly summoning a thousand chills as his lips meet with hers. Delicately he begins to suckle her center, tickling her as his nose nuzzles against her. Like a newborn kitten, savoring his first taste of cream, Clark gently laps at her, delighting in the discovery of her sweetness.

Chloe's head falls back, her tongue falling against the roof of her mouth, causing her breath to send out tiny coos as she gasps for air. Squinting, she continues to block out everything but the exquisite feel of his lips on her own. She purrs, writhing against the exhilarating ecstasy his curiosity brings her. Tightening her grip on his hands, she lifts her hips, bracing her parted legs against the ground, yearning to feel him deep within her.

His lips savor her throbbing center, feeling the electricity surge through his own body as he leads her towards her peak. Peering up at her, seeking her approval, Clark can't help but notice how beautiful she is at this very moment, like a bird free of its cage, finally able to enjoy more than just what she feels she's entitled.

Poised at the precipice of this most intimate moment of her life, Chloe finds release, not just in the physical sense, but in the freedom of being able to express her innermost emotions.

The pleasure engulfing her takes over her mind, drowning all her inhibitions, as the euphoric waves of her orgasm crash over her. Not caring who might hear her, paying no regard for he might see, Chloe stretches out her legs upward, sharply pointing her toes towards the heavens, letting a deep pleasured groan escape from her lips, as she holds onto Clark tightly.

Flushed with passion, her ears thump as her heart pounds in her chest. The beating becomes harder and harder as the intensity builds within her, igniting her flesh with the flames of desire.

"Yesss," she hisses, letting the word cling to her tongue as one of her hands break free of his grasp deliriously seeking something in the air to cling to. With each beat of her heart, she repeats the affirmation, "Yes!" each one more breathless than the last. Blinded by the darkness invading her mind, she tries to ground herself, grasping the earth beneath her. Hoping to not harm the precious hand she still clings to, she punctuates her pleasure by digging her free hand deep into the ground, ripping a wad of grass out of the dirt, squeezing it unmercifully in her white knuckled fist.

**x X x X x **

Breathless they lay flesh to flesh, their chests rising in unison; even their eyelashes batting in perfect synchronization. He can see through her eyes, and she can feel with his heart. His pleasure is hers to enjoy, her pain his endure. Together they are whole, and never will they be complete again without the other half of themselves.

He searches her eyes, finding the fullfillment he had hoped he could provide. She can feel him hard against her, his body so close to being able to enter her.

The very thought of him sliding into place makes her thighs tingle, and her body tighten. Every moment that ticks by in which he doesn't take her she's left to let her mind wander, a fate that only makes her tense. Regardless of how much she wants him deep within her, she can't help but be nervous, hesitating to completely surrender her body to he who seems to know her better than herself.

Reading her mind once again he whispers, "when you're ready," reassuring her with his gentle tone.

His fingers gently brush though her tousled hair, letting her know that when it comes to their relationship it will always be about her.

Just his acknowledgment of her reserve, makes her suddenly feel more calm.

Her hand slides down, easily finding his rigidness pressing against her soft flesh. As her fingers wrap around him, her touch summons a moan from his lips, making her long to please him more.

Slightly tightening her grip, she lets her hand glide up the length of him, then releasing slightly she slides her back to the base. Clark groans, gently thrusting himself into her hand.

Leaning up, he provides her space to work, excited to let her take the lead once more. Gently she brings him closer to her, repositioning her legs to open wide enough to receive him. Stroking him gently, she guides him downward with her freehand, lowering his back as she eases his tip into her waiting moist center.

Unable to resist, he slides into her slightly, enough to summon a moan from them both. Hesitating, he pulls out, unintentionally teasing her.

"Take me," she whispers, her breath warm against his chest as she wraps her arms around him, bracing for the fulfillment his body will bring her.

Ready to please her, he pushes himself deep into her with one powerful thrust, feeling her tight flesh stretching to accommodate him.

A deep moan escapes Chloe's lips, as though with his motion he forced the air out of her lungs. Her hands grip into his back, holding on, ready to feel him move deep inside her.

Rhythmically he moves his hips, pushing himself in and out of her, every stroke able to outdo the last.

Chloe wraps her legs tightly around him, allowing him to venture deeper, savoring every ounce of his flesh inside her own.

"Oh God," she moans, her hands gliding across the beads of sweat on his back.

Clark sees on her face the most exquisite expression, one that makes him truly happy. Within the throws of passion Chloe has found peace.

"I want to see you," Clark says, pausing in mid-stroke. Slowly sliding out of her, he grasps her waist, lifting her up in the air. He leans back; now he's the one lying against the grass. Placing her back down on him, his wish has come true; he can now see every ounce of her beautiful skin.

Chloe leans down, kissing him softly, as she eases him back inside her. His hands cradle her waist, guiding her upward, longing to feel her glide against him.

She leans up, stretching her back, allowing him to see her perfectly as he feels her all around him. She uses her knees to push off the ground, her breasts bouncing slightly as she uses her body to please both him and herself, a sight that thrills him.

His fingers glide up to her chest, warming her against the early morning chill as he cups her breasts in his large hands.

Her hands comb through her hair, as she arches her back, closing her eyes as her head falls back. She rotates her hips, teasing him, tempting him, torturing him all the while.

He moans, feeling his body throb more than he's ever experienced.

Gazing down at him, she sees herself reflected in his eyes, making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Working her pelvis onward and upward, she sees the reward of her motions evident on his face. He is close, and she wants to go there with him.

"Clark," she breathes, taking his hands back into her own. Her eyes say all he needs to hear.

Clark cradles the small of her back, as she leans down to once again indulge in his lips. She straightens one of her legs to lie against his, as he manages to stay inside her. He rolls them slightly, now both resting on their side, her one leg wrapped around his body.

Never had she been so tenderly touched, his body able to reach impenetrable parts of her soul. How perfectly they fit together, moving in perfect synchronization to the rhythm of their hearts which beat in unison.

Holding onto eachother tightly, he pushes himself deeper inside her, his thrusts quickly becoming more rapid. Chloe lets her mind think of nothing else but the feel of him within her, her fingers exploring his moist flesh as her own begins to quiver.

Slowly she begins to tighten around him, the cold air becoming harder to breathe in as her heart pounds in her chest. Enraptured in the moment, she can only see darkness as she hears him groan as he grinds hard into her.

She feels her whole body shaking as sounds escape her lips that prove he has pleased her immensely. Reaching his peak, she feels his grip on her tighten, his hips firmly holding his position, not anxious to slide out of the warm place in which she welcomed him.


End file.
